


Our Song (Cover Me)

by NOIRequin



Series: add this song to your heart [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Creative Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Music, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Mentioned Luka Couffaine, Musical References, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Song Lyrics, Songfic, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/pseuds/NOIRequin
Summary: Jagged Stone needs the inspiration for the powerful start of his new tour. He enlists Marinette not only to design merch, but also to write a song. She accepted this challenge, but who will write a melody to her lyrics? What else will be created during the songwriting process?New talents will be discovered, old talents will be useful, denied feelings will bloom, and, of course, the lovesquare will be shaken and shifted.The action takes place a few months after the finale of the season 3 (be careful, some spoilers included).This is the songfic. There will be a reference to a certain song in each chapter.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: add this song to your heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876561
Comments: 70
Kudos: 215





	1. Dancing on her own

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever. After three months of Miraculous obsession and tons of read fics I decided to make my own. Of course, the music is my main inspiration. 
> 
> It started from one song (I'll tell you about it at the end), but quickly escalated into the entire playlist and multichapter fic. As I said, there will be a reference to a certain song (or songs) in each chapter. I will mention it at the each chapter. Some lyrics will be connected with the plot, some not - only for the right mood. 
> 
> I will mark the inner thoughts in italics, the lyrics - in bold italics.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes in the grammar/punctuation/spelling/vocabulary/articles/American or British words etc. This is also my first decent text in English, and I'm not the native speaker, so I hope to be forgiven ;) You can correct me in comments if you want. 
> 
> Of course, I don't own Miraculous, all the mentioned characters and songs (except from the lyrics of Jagged's song in Chapter 2, but nothing special).
> 
> Enjoy and leave comments and kudos!

* * *

**The song: Robyn - Dancing on my own**

* * *

Adrien Agreste examined the concert hall with a bored look. The technicians had made their final preparations around the stage, and the screen was blinking with the name of this evening’s star — Clara Nightingale. The space in front of the stage was filled with a noisy crowd consistening mainly of teenage girls. The live presentation of Clara’s new album was about to begin.

Her music was not quite in the Adrien’s taste; he was more fond of the classics and Jagged Stone’s stadium rock anthems. But for once, he starred in her video for a song about superheroes (about him and his partner, yes, but no one knew that) with his friends, and his father had created costumes for Clara from the very beginning of her career. Actually, that's why Adrien was sitting now in the shady VIP balcony.

Gabriel and his son were invited by Clara herself, but eldest Agreste avoided this public appearance at the last moment, as usual referring to the huge amount of work. But Adrien didn’t mind this situation — at least half of the audience was also his fans, so he would be torn to pieces if he was on the fanzone in the middle of the crowd. And being on his own was always better than under the disapproving stare of his father.

The concert had begun. Clara sang her hit ‘Miraculous’, dedicated to the Parisian superheroes, and now Adrien certainly couldn’t be interested in anything. Although, he noticed a familiar figure with two pigtails.

Marinette?

Yes, there was Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing (or rather moving) not so far from his spot.

Of course, he didn’t even try to shout “hello” to her. But the distance was short enough to watch her while he remained in the shadow of the balcony. A rare opportunity, because in the classroom she usually sits behind him.

Unlike hairstyle, her clothes were completely different from usual at school. A pink knee-length dress made of light shimmering fabric that seemed airy on her and absolutely did not constrain her movements.

Wow.

* * *

Oh, this is the song that she was waiting to hear for so long! To scream her frustration out of her heart and lungs.

> **_Somebody said you've got a new friend_ **
> 
> **_Does she love you better than I can_ ** **_?_ **

She tried to move on. She really tried. But is it possible to forget your first love? Especially if he sits in front of you half the school day? Especially if you see his perfect dreamy face on every single corner?

> **_I'm in the corner watching you kiss her_ **
> 
> **_I'm right over here, why can't you see me?_ **

She had to admit that she was stupid. Really stupid. She wasted all the chances and possibilities that she could have in these past few years because of her fears. And now Adrien will live happily ever after with Kagami. And she, Marinette, let it happen. Jeez, the girl that kicked so many akumas’ butts couldn’t fight for her own happiness and gave her crush away on a silver platter to her rival while third-wheeling. It didn’t help that she whisked dragon girl away exactly when the new couple tried to kiss the first time. Who knows how many kisses they already shared from that moment to now… Argh!!!

> **_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home_ **
> 
> **_I keep dancing on my own_ **

_‘Stop. Marinette, you are the strongest girl in this city, its beloved heroine after all. You can get your shit together. In the morning, let’s say. Now it’s time to have fun, dance, and sing along to your favourite songs like there’s no tomorrow. Far away from so-called friends (‘just a friend’ especially uh-huh), far away from the painful memories, from the lies and responsibilities, secrets and judgements. Shine bright and smile, girl, you deserve it’._

* * *

Sweet but clumsy Marinette, who constantly stumbled, stuttered, blushed, flew into other people... She was moving now with such a grace... Singing along — apparently, she knew all the lyrics. She was dancing to the beat, synchronized with each note. Adrien had never seen her so free, so confident and shining with delight and strong emotions. No, of course, she was always kind and positive. Only near him, God knows why, she seemed lost and forgot how to make coherent sentences. He wished she would always be so ...

“Stop drooling, boy. Who did you spot in the crowd?” Plagg murmured in his left ear.

“Marinette...”

The kwami smirked. “Oh, that shy pigtailed classmate who’s just a friend? I wish you’d seen your face now! It’s good that the darkness of this balcony hides us!”

“What’s wrong with my face?” Adrien asked absent-mindedly.

“Adrien, people usually don’t look at friends like that, you know? Like she is the finest piece of Camembert in the whole universe!”

“Plagg!”

“What? You were supposed to take care of me and bring more cheese with you, since there is no buffet here!” the kwami hissed.

“Shut up, okay? At home, you can eat all the supplies that lie there and wait for you in our fridge!”

“Think about it, kid. Ladybug on her pedestal is too far from you. The way to the heart of this girl will be a little shorter!” the little god of the destruction suggested.

“Plagg, what are you talking about? In case you forgot I’m dating Kagami.”

“The hell I forgot!,” the black kwami grumbled. “You know, sometimes I can’t help but think that you could only be the target for her, if you know what I mean.”

“Plagg, not now, please. Besides, even if I hypothetically broke up with Kagami someday soon, Marinette has a thing for Luka.” Is he really sure though?

“For cheese’s sake, what are you talking about, boy? Didn’t we watch a TV show with Jagged Stone being at her parents’ bakery? And in her room especially, with a huge amount of your pictures in different poses pinned to the walls?”

“She said she’s really into fashion. And I’m a model after all.”

“Yeah, the only one model in this world. Did you forget the prank in the wax museum that got out of control?” Plagg couldn’t stop teasing Adrien about this moment at any opportunity.

“Shit, you’d better not remind me about this. It was so awkward. She said that she liked me as a regular human being. But those words around my ‘statue’ … And the attempt to kiss…”

“Adrien, you'd better be honest in your feelings and realistic in self-assesment. If not with me, then at least with yourself. Believe me, no one - not even that Luka boy - can compete with you.”

Adrien focused again on Marinette's dreamy smile. In some past months, their friendship became stronger. But she still couldn’t make a long decent conversation facing him alone. _“_ _Am I scaring her?_ _O_ _r..._ _is she afraid of_ _her feelings for me?_ _Or my reaction_ _?_ _”_ The guy dismissed his thoughts and Plagg’s itchy whining and continued to watch.

Too soon, Gorilla patted his shoulder and pointed to the door. Finally. The silence of his huge bedroom may be more comfortable for sorting things out.

Night views of Paris were changing outside the car windows. The vision of the dancing girl didn’t disappear from Adrien’s imagination. This version of Marinette could even compete with Ladybug.

WHAT?

Adrien rubbed his ring with a tiny smile. It seems like Chat Noir hadn’t seen his princess for a long time, since that embarrassing situation with Tom Dupain, when the baker misunderstood the relationship between his daughter and a feline superhero.

Maybe it was time to fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like going to concerts and scream my favourite songs in the top of my lungs! Dance, laugh, cry etc. Music is my biggest outlet for the emotions, and the live shows of my favourite artists are the best moments of my life! It's really freeing experience, especially when you can relate with the lyrics. So I tried channel those feelings in this chapter.


	2. Taking a chance to dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Marichat for you, guys!  
> Honestly, idk why, but this is my fav ship :) Maybe because these sides are more real for each of then, not mask. Or maybe I subconsciously prefer the 'princess and brave knight' concept to 'miserable little Mermaid and Prince Charming who sees her only as a dear friend' concept.  
> Adrienette and LadyNoir share second place in my personal rating. And Ladrien is the last, for me it's the most awkward (please, no offence, Ladrien shippers, this is not hate, only a remark). What is your opinion? Share in comments ;)
> 
> p.s. I own nothing (neither characters, nor lyrics except the lines from Jagged's song)

* * *

The song: **Odesza – Say my name (feat. Zyra)**

* * *

The blonde boy barely waited for Plagg finishing eating some cheese, then hastily muttered “Claws out!” and jumped out the window already in his black leather suit and mask. Chat Noir landed on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and quietly looked through the small window. Marinette was still awake, still flushed after the concert. She circled around the room still wearing her magical dress, the muffled sounds of music were heard outside on the balcony. It seems like these were not Clara’s songs. Something deeper, more passionate and alluring. The view was so hypnotic that Chat didn’t immediately realize that she had stopped and was looking anxiously towards the window. Noticing, he grinned sheepishly and tapped on the glass by his claws. She gestured to the trapdoor.

“Hello, Chat Noir! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Good evening, Princess”, he babbled, bursting into the room. “You are purrfect today in this pawsome dress. I’m sorry for staring, but you look and dance like a princess, no, like a real queen. And you sang along, too, as I noticed through the window glass. Are you sure that you really want to become a designer, not a big pop artist?”

_‘Smooth, Agreste… What was that word vomit about?’_

Blushing, Marinette smiled shyly and sat down on the chaise lounge.

“Honestly, even my friends don’t see me like this. We often go to concerts together, dance, have fun. But I'm usually so clumsy that I try to hold back myself. What if I accidentally punch someone or worse — fall, and the crowd will trample me?!”

 _‘_ _Today,_ _no one_ _trampled_ _you_ _. And there was no trace of your clumsiness,_ _’_ Chat thought.

“You know, Chat, I wish I could always be a bold, decisive, self-confident girl, but I'm just an ordinary, stupid, clumsy Marinette,” the girl sighed. Chat opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him by raising her hand. “Music helps me discover deep in myself those features that are uncharacteristic for me in my ordinary life. It gives me strength, opens up a source of inspiration and creative energy. It’s really helpful in the design process.”

“I know what you mean, Purrincess ...” Chat sat down on the floor looking at her with mischievous lights in bright green eyes “But pop music, of course, is not my thing. Jagged Stone is my hero.”

“Oh, I can talk about Jagged’s songs for hours,” Marinette giggled.

“Sometimes I feel like he understands me better than my own father.” Chat waved his clawed hand at the poster to his right and continued, considering each word. “His songs are always powerful, but they can give you different emotions. And I can always find something right for the current mood. No matter what — when I’m recovering after a hard fight with Akuma or in case that I need to feel like a hero when I'm sad but can’t transform and shake this sadness off. You know, Princess, in real life I’m a very reserved person. My life circumstances taught me to show only those emotions which are necessary in a particular moment. My Miraculous is my freedom, but I can’t always wear this outfit. So, music in my earphones comes to the rescue.”

Marinette watched her partner intently. It turns out that Ladybug didn’t know so much what kind of feelings were hidden behind a black suit, a mask, flirtations, puns. Realizing that Chat was silent, she went to the computer and opened the folder with Jagged's discography.

“Tell me, hero, what's your favourite Jagged’s song?”

“Do you think I can name one so fast?” He exclaimed in surprise.

“Of course not. But choose something faster, I haven’t sung along to any of Jagged’s today.”

Chat went over the songs’ names in his mind, biting his lip. Interesting.

“Okay, let it be **‘Run, My Girl’**. I often hum it when I observe Ladybug in action.”

Marinette smirked, clicking twice on the song file. Indeed, this tune suited the superheroes’ routine, she also often sang the song in her mind in the middle of the battle.

The speakers wheezed, Jagged's guitar screeched, and the song began to play. Marinette and Chat started to sing in unison. The superhero jumped up and bounced around the room. He couldn’t arrange something like a rock concert for one person at home, but here he felt free to do it.

“Okaaaay, it's my turn,” Marinette smiled after the last note. “Let it be **‘Nothing’s Wrong’**. It calms me when I’m overthinking the consequences of my clumsiness.”

> **_“Everything is fixable, nothing wrong. You will do it, you’ll go further. I am your strength, you are my strength, we will go further. The world will be safe in your kindness, the world’ll be united by your love.”_** the voice from speakers was singing.

“Why did you stand still like a knight in shining armour in a museum?”

Chat blinked two times focusing.

“Marinette, what did you listen to before I dropped in?”

“Clara’s songs mostly. But you said you don't really like that.”

“Turn it on. Let’s dance!”

“Ooookaay,” Marinette laughed and chose the song.

Oh, one of the melodies that sounded at the concert. The same beautiful dancing girl, the same pink airy dress, shining as in the concert light setup. But now his friend is dancing much closer to him. She’s looking at him, smiling at him, dancing with him. God, when did he even dance for the last time?

> **_And while you're watching you may think that she doesn't matter  
> _ ** **_But no one knows you better  
> _ ** **_Oh yeah_ **

He took her hand and twirl her around. The hem of her dress flew up and down, the fabric shimmered brightly. She giggled, and this scene took his breath away.

> **_I wanna dance_** ** _,_ ** **_I wanna dance_** ** _,_ ** **_I wanna dance with you  
> _ ** **_So take a chance,_ ****_t_** ** _ake a chance_** ** _, oh yeah_ **

Beep. Beep.

Thanks, Plagg. As usual.

“I'm sorry, Purrincess, but I have to go,” he sighed as the song ended. “Thank you for adding some shining light in my evening and the dark corners of my soul.”

Marinette blushed slightly and smiled.

“You’re welcome, Chat. It’s always amazing to discuss favourite songs with someone who shares your interest. I hope that we’ll have a chance to dig deeper into our playlists.”

“I promise,” he muttered. Has she always had so big, beautiful, blue eyes? Were they always full of so much depth, tenderness, and some feelings, the names of which he couldn’t find now? Mentally kicking himself, Chat went to the roof through the trapdoor, waved to Marinette standing near the window, and ran home.

“Just a friend, huh?”, Plagg asked sarcastically after the green flash of detransformation lit up Adrien’s bedroom in the Agreste mansion.

“Do me a favour — can you just shut up? You know where your late dinner is,” Adrien growled, falling face down on the bed.

Everything is fixable, nothing wrong. The world will be united by your love. But can it make me feel united?

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these two chapters are sort of a prequel to the main story. I didn’t want to separate them from the main story, because there is a change of perspective - Adrien and Marinette saw in a different light the one that they had previously rejected (aloud or not).  
> The main action will start in the next chapter from the conversation between Marinette and her rock'n'roll honorary uncle.  
> See you soon ;)


	3. Preparing a breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. From now my main story starts to develop.  
> I know that Jagged Stone character was heavily inspired by Rolling Stones and particularly Mick Jagger. But for me Freddie Mercury and Queen are the best in rock. So when I started to write the meeting with Jagged in his studio, I immediately knew which song will be the most inspirational.

* * *

**The song: Queen – Breakthru**

* * *

During the next week, Marinette couldn’t stop thinking about Chat’s visit. What on earth was that for? Especially after that confusing situation with her feelings for him and her dad becoming furious after Chat’s rejection. Especially after he told Ladybug that he started dating someone four months ago.

Sure, she assured him that they could be friends after all. But, to be honest, she was quite intrigued by his behaviour that night. Both superheroes considered themselves as best friends, but was it really true? They couldn’t discuss too much personal stuff because of secret identities and lack of time during patrols (and especially during akumas’ attacks). Sometimes she wondered which hobbies he had as a normal boy in his normal life, which kind of music, films, games he adored. And that night, she had a chance to know the boy behind the mask better, to understand him better. And this was definitely a pleasant opportunity, especially when it turned out that they both loved Jagged Stone’s music and found pieces of themselves in his songs.

Speaking of Jagged Stone — today, Marinette had a scheduled meeting with him, determined to show him the latest sketches for his new merch line. She has half an hour to get to her idol’s studio, and that means no time left to wonder about Chat if she didn’t want to be late. The girl sighed, packed sketchbook with some paper sheets and some extra cookies for Tikki in the backpack, and rushed downstairs.

* * *

“Marinette, my favourite girl! Long time no see! How are you, dear?” Jagged exclaimed when the girl entered to the studio with singer’s assistant Penny.

“I’m happy to see you again, Jagged! I’m fine, thank you. I brought you some sketches. I didn’t have time to draw all the ideas, but I can explain something in words.” Marinette smiled shyly to the musician.

“Sure, dear! Let’s look through your papers!”

After an hour of intense discussion about the new merch and visuals for his upcoming tour the rock’n’roll legend leaned back in his chair and sighed in frustration. Marinette tensed.

“Jagged, did I do something wrong?”

“Oh! No, no, dear, it’s not about you; your works are amazing! I’m worried about other thing…” the man seemed a little confused and at a loss for words. “Maybe you can inspire me…”

“Tell me, Jagged! I’ll do my best!” Marinette said sincerely with sparks in her eyes.

Jagged laughed. “Look, Marinette, right now we’re preparing a big tour across France and some other countries. Of course, you know that I always start my tours here in Paris with a couple of big, loud shows. I always prepare something special for fans and my beloved city. I have a bunch of new songs from the last album to perform, but I want to make a special song for these shows.” the singer said looking intently at young designer. “I need a breakthrough, a blast _._ But I can’t figure out what I want to write this piece about. Maybe you have ideas in your mind and can suggest something?”

Marinette frowned.

“You know, Jagged, I can’t give you the proper answer right now. You out of all people should know that creative process requires time. But I would be happy to help you if you tell me what exactly you want to have. Give me some hints or describe moods and feelings.”

Jagged smiled happily.

“Of course, dear. It should be breathtaking. An avalanche of emotions!” he exclaimed. “You know I always put as much ‘leather and sweat’ mood in my songs as I can, but now I want something simultaneously tender and powerful. Maybe about love, maybe not.” He leaned closer and squeezed her hands. “I know that you’re young and haven’t seen too much in your life. But I believe in your creative mind and kind soul. I need to see things differently this time, and your point of vision seems the best option to me. What do you think about it?” he looked at her hopefully.

“Look, Jagged, I can’t make melodies, but I occasionally write some lyrics for my friends’ band ‘Kitty Section’. Of course, I’m not as good in this as in designing things, but I’ll definitely try to write something special for you. You know, it’s a big pleasure and honour to create for you.” Marinette told him. “And maybe, if my friends could help me, I’ll be back here with some tunes, too. How much time do we have for this special project?”

Jagged jumped up from his chair and hugged her tightly.

“My girl, I knew that I can count on you! You know, first show in Paris will be in one month. Let’s schedule another meeting in 2 weeks! Then me and my band will have enough time to complete, record, and rehearse this song.”

Marinette giggled. “Okay, Jagged, I’ll wait for a call from Penny then.”

* * *

Marinette sat on the bench in the park near the studio and started thinking.

Tender and powerful. Maybe love. Maybe not. Definitely not leather and sweat. Soft rock-n-roll, if you say so.

Love... She didn't want to write a bitter song about her crushed heart. What else does she have in her life that is so strong?

Ladybug. Partnership. Chat Noir. Ok, maybe there will be some leather as an inspiration source.

Despite the recent lack of flirting and using nicknames from her partner’s side, she knew that he always had her back – either in the middle of the battle or in the guardianship burden. ‘ _He always covers me. And I’ll cover him no matter what,’_ she thought while opening her sketchbook.

Her pencil scratched on the paper. “Cover me” she wrote on the blank page next to the raw sketches of Chat’s figure. Of course, the song won’t be directly referencing to superhero life. But she will try to translate this experience in the lyrics. Who said that you don’t need such strong trust and support in the real life?

She wrote down some sentences hoping to transform them into lyrics later. The sun had almost set, hiding all day behind the heavy clouds, so she closed her sketchbook, grabbed her backpack, and went home.


	4. Running from the suffocation, jumping into conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at the end of the previous chapter I spoiled for you the name of the song. It’s the actual song that inspired this whole thing, but we’ll talk about this later.  
> Also, I mentioned that Marinette’s song will the most likely be about partnership. In this chapter her resolution will become stronger. I was irritated by the fact that our heroes are only 13-14 in the show. They are so young! I’d like to see them at least in their 15 from the start (16-17 even better). But I’m not really the target audience, so I have to put up with the fact that creators chose this age for the protagonists. And soothe my soul with aged-up fanfiction (slightly and not).  
> I decided that in my fic they are about 16 years old despite the fact that in this setup only several months have passed since Miracle Queen. In my opinion, only a few people in their 13-14 years will be so wise to talk about partnerships and understand what they want from a significant person (you’ll see it later in the text). I can barely imagine it now in my twenties. :D  
> Please, share your opinion about their age in the comments.  
> P.S. This is my favourite chapter so far. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**The song: twenty øne piløts — Jumpsuit**

* * *

The evening was relatively quiet, but somewhere in the distance, thunder could be heard. Chat raced over the rooftops in a random direction. Tears blurred his vision, a rage boiled in his chest, an ache in his head burned oh so much.

Why must the significant people in his life be such over controlling suffocators? First, his father, now Kagami. Kagami… Adrien thought that they had so much common, and they would get along quickly. But it turned out that the most common part is the lack of understanding of their own feelings and their inability to treat each other right. Strict parents’ discipline, homeschooling, and forced concealment of real thoughts and feelings were the actual bad influences on their poor teenagers’ lives, unlike some “reckless” friends or other “distractions."

While Adrien craved for touches, affections, and unconditional acceptance, Kagami perceived everything in her life as a challenge, as a tournament match. The fight for the heart of her boyfriend was no exception. She carefully watched every move of her opponent, calculated the next steps and the chances of victory. The problem is that Adrien had too many battles in his life – either akumatized citizens or fencers in white uniforms. He had enough neglect from his father. He needed not just another rival or controller, but a partner by his side. The boy under the catsuit needed the girl in red who could love him, not beat him. (Don’t need to mention that in his dreams, that girl still had longer hair and polka dots on her suit).

Two hours ago, he blurted this out during another argument with the Japanese girl (except the part about his undying feelings for Ladybug). Now he was torn between the urge to Cataclysm a couple of buildings and the desperate need to cry.

> **_I crumble underneath the weight_ **
> 
> **_Pressures of a new place roll my way_ **
> 
> **_Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me_ **

He extended his weapon to leap on the next roof but misjudged the distance because of his blurred vision. The baton slid off the edge of the roof and the blonde superhero crashed down to the street. A sharp pain pierced his head, and for a couple of minutes, he just lay on the pavement, tears falling from his big, green eyes.

“CHAT NOIR!”A familiar voice cried above him. “Ohmygodohmygod, are you okay?”

For a fraction of second, the leather-clad superhero thought that his lady saw his miserable fall and came to rescue him, but then he realized that it was Marinette speaking to him.

“Hey, Princess,” he tried to smile, but it was rather a grimace.

“Gosh, your head! It’s bleeding,” she squeaked, dropping her backpack and kneeling beside him.

“Shit," he muttered. When he tried to stand up, she immediately grasped his arm and helped him.

“Chat, you are bleeding! And the rain is about to start. I don’t want to leave you here in this state. Let’s go to my house, I’ll disinfect your wound.”

Chat couldn’t refuse. He obviously couldn’t get home in time before the rain started, and his state didn’t help him either. The pain was still there, and he wasn’t sure if Plagg’s powers would heal him as fast as he wanted.

“Okay, Princess, you’re right. How far is your castle?”

“Not really far, four blocks away," she said firmly. “Should we walk along the street? Or you can give us a lift? I don’t want to risk your health again, but either way, we will need to use your baton to go inside through the balcony. Neither me nor you want to answer a lot of questions that my parents would have if they’ll see you.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m feeling slightly better, so we can try the roof road," he sighed. “We would be less soaked in the rain.” A few droplets already glistened on his mask and suit, mixed with tears (but she shouldn’t know about it).

Marinette hugged him tightly and whispered, “So let’s go. I still need to take care of your wound."

He exhaled, grabbed his baton from the small of his back, extended it, and leaped up with the girl wrapped around him. God, she’s so warm… He felt so comfortable being in her arms even under these circumstances.

* * *

**The song: James Blake – I Am Sold**

* * *

They landed on her terrace under the pouring rain, and Marinette quickly opened the trapdoor and slipped inside, followed by Chat. He sat on her sofa while she was drying herself and searching for her first aid kit. Then she wrapped a big towel around his shoulders and started cleaning the wound. Her fingers slightly brushed his forehead, leaving a tingling sensation. Chat still felt the warmth radiating from her, so he bit his lip trying to distract himself from the thoughts about her embrace.

“Now it’s okay. You will live, and after some time, your pretty face will be as new without a trace of this scratch," Marinette smiled at him softly.

“Pretty face, huh?" He hid his nervousness under a smug smirk. She blushed slightly, then reached for his cheeks and wiped the water drops with some tentative movements. Chat froze under her concerned gaze.

“Kitty… What happened?" the girl whispered. “Why did you fall? You… seemed pretty distracted… if not unhappy. You can tell me if you need to talk about things that worry you, you know."

The boy stiffened. Memories about the conversation with Kagami washed over him. He really needed to talk it out now. He covered his face with his clawed hands and sighed deeply. Marinette waited patiently for him to be ready to talk.

> **_You said it was a flash of green_ **
> 
> **_But you don't know_ **
> 
> **_And we lay, nocturnal_ **
> 
> **_Speculate what we feel_ **

“I had a conversation with my girlfriend. Well, rather, a fight. I was fed up, and I broke up with her, so I assume she isn’t my girlfriend anymore. I don’t know if we will be friends after all,” he said quietly.

Marinette’s heart skipped a bit. As Ladybug, she knew about Chat’s girlfriend. They didn’t talk much about it. He seriously limited his flirty behaviour, trying to keep their relationship as professional as possible. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was disappointed with these changes. She still didn’t understand if this was possessiveness, or she developed feelings for this silly cat and didn’t notice them herself.

Meanwhile, Chat kept talking.

“… She's a nice person. I thought that we could really get along and make this work. But she was too pushy, too determined to win a fight for my heart and full attention. A fight with me. But I don’t want my love life to become a battlefield."

“Because you have enough fights in your superhero part of life."

“Exactly. I just need some love and support. Someone who will accept me and cherish my presence, who will give me warmth and feel like home. Someone who will have my back in the best and worst situation, and who I can trust unconditionally. I want to love and be loved back. Is that too much to ask for?”

Marinette felt breathless after these words. She managed to whisper “No, Chat, not at all. You deserve love. You deserve the best partner."

“Sometimes I don’t believe it," he smiled weakly. “My father barely acknowledges my existence; I can’t remember when he showed me his love or at least his pride or approval. I have very few friends, but I don’t know if I treat them right or not. Ladybug… Sometimes I think that to her, I am also disappointing."

“No way!” She blurted out without thinking. God, is she really such a jerk like his father? Is she really only annoyed in his presence? Did she really hurt him that much keeping him at arm’s length?

Chat flinched and looked at her with widened eyes. She quickly composed herself. “I mean you’re not a worthless sidekick for her. She emphasized this in so many interviews after all… I hope she said it to you directly…”

 _“If only you stop doubting how important you are to me. Maybe Ladybug should say it more often,"_ she groaned internally.

“Maybe I’m really overthinking. Who knows," he mumbled under his nose.

She carefully hugged his shoulders. As Marinette, she didn’t have close contact with him (except necessarily hugs during rooftop rides), so she was afraid to scare him off or hurt him more. But he relaxed a bit under her arm, and then put a hand on her waist and leaned closer. His sobbing breathing was calming down gradually.

> **_It's the most alone you felt_ **
> 
> **_And I'm glad I could help_ **
> 
> **_I could talk this over_ **
> 
> **_Twenty times again_ **
> 
> **_Everything you learned from us I learned_ **
> 
> **_It's the most alone you felt_ **
> 
> **_I'm glad I could help_ **

“Chat Noir," she said quietly. “Please, give yourself enough credit. Unfortunately, I don’t know you well enough, but I believe that one of the incredible Paris superheroes can’t be a dummy or an asshole who doesn’t deserve to be loved. And I believe that you will find a girl who will give you a lot of love, praise, and a feeling of home." ‘ _Even if that girl won’t be me… what?’_

He pulled back slightly and looked into her blue eyes. ‘ _Could you be… What? Just stop, Agreste, it’s not the right time. You’re supposed to be heartbroken after all’._

Instead he whispered, “Thank you for not leaving me there in the rain. Everything would have been much worse… No matter how bad I felt, I don’t want to give Assmoth a chance to akumatize me.”

She hugged him tightly and said, “That’s what friends are for.”

Raindrops continued to drum on the roof above them. A lulling sound of downpour and inhales-exhales... The soothing presence of another human being. Exhaustingly honest conversation (of course, with all due respect to boundaries and secret identities).

By the time the rain stopped, she had fallen asleep by his side. Chat really didn’t want to go back to the mansion and face being alone with all those thoughts and feelings about all of the significant raven-haired girls in his life (does he have a type?). In the darkness of this small pink room, he felt more at home than in his huge and empty room (despite the abundance of furniture and entertainment).

Reluctantly, the young superhero got up and picked up his sleeping classmate bridal style. He placed her carefully in her bed, pulled the blanket over her, and carefully ran his claws on her cheek.

“Sweet dreams, Princess," Chat whispered, kissed her forehead, and climbed up through her trapdoor. When he leaped on the nearest building from her roof, a faint smile ghosted on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend to check James Blake’s discography. He often is called “a sad boy” by the press, but it’s not like his songs are totally depressing. In my case they helped to calm down a creeping anxiety, to feel grounded, to find peace, to feel something again and hear the inner monologue long forgotten because of the constant stress at the work.  
> “I Am Sold” and those lines “And we lay, nocturnal / Speculate what we feel” were the third inspirational thing for this fic’s scenes after the main song and Robin’s song for the first chapter. I immediately knew that it will be the deep and honest Marichat conversation. The pouring rain included, because the song sounded like that.
> 
> Also I'd like to thank [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/pseuds/mayuralover) for beta-reading.


	5. Revealing (not the biggest) secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s too early for the identity reveal. But it’s exactly the time for the push that our oblivious cinnamon roll in denial really needed.

* * *

**The song: Florence & The Machine — Remain Nameless**

* * *

The next few nights, Ladybug wandered around the city searching for inspiration. In her mind, she constantly replayed Chat’s words about partnership. An unconditional trust and support. A cover.

**Cover me.**

Those two words struck her to the core. Jagged thought that Marinette didn’t know much about life and complicated things. But unbeknownst to him, she knows oh so much about partnership. Could she dedicate this song to Chat even if he never finds out? Let’s say “should” instead of “could."

> **_Call me when you need me_ **
> 
> **_Call me anything you want_ **
> 
> **_Darling believe me_ **

Cover, as their superhero suits did. Cover, as a shield that he considered himself to be. But Chat is so much more than a shield for her. He always had her back. He praised her at her best and comforted and encouraged her at her worst. Without him, she wouldn’t become that heroine of Paris, who ran along the roofs of the city of love at that moment. Brave, confident, with creative solutions for all problems. Tikki often told her that she had those qualities even without the mask, but Marinette was certain that without support from her kwami and her partner, she wouldn’t shine so brightly.

> **_Tell me what you're running from_ **
> 
> **_I know everybody lets you down_ **
> 
> **_And I'll do the same_ **
> 
> **_But know I'll always be around_ **
> 
> **_This can remain the same_ **

A stray that roamed the rooftops all night long keeping an eye on the sleepy city. A flirt and a jokester, who constantly showed her his affection and casually talked with the press and fans. A brave hero who gently comforted akuma victims after the end of the battles. Sometimes — a lonely boy with a broken heart who was neglected enough in his not so warm home.

Her partner definitely deserved the world laid by his feet. So, who was she not to give him a song as a gesture of appreciation? Not to pour all her trust, affection, and friendly feelings in one little poem?

Paris was flooded with the glowing light of the sunset. Ladybug sat on the highest platform of the Eiffel Tower, watching the slow descent of the sun and playing with some words in her head.

**_… up all night…_ **

**_… the air is so cold here…_ **

**_… I dreamt of us …_ **

**_… We could fade away…_ **

**_…Will you cover me?..._ **

The girl in the red polka-dotted suit quickly typed all these thoughts on her yo-yo and sent it to her civilian e-mail. Time to go home and make decent lyrics.

* * *

Marinette slipped through her trapdoor, detransformed and rushed to her desk. She tossed two cookies to Tikki and pulled out some sheets of paper. The little creature smiled knowingly and started munching her dinner.

Meanwhile, her chosen scribbled some lines furiously, whispering to herself. A couple of sheets with unsuccessful attempts were wrinkled and thrown to the side, several options were put aside. By the time she finished the first verse and chorus, she heard three soft knocks on her skylight.

“Come in!”

“Evening, Princess.” The catboy greeted, landing gracefully into her room.

“Hi, Chat. How are you? How’s your superhero stuff?” Marinette asked, smiling.

“Purrty mice, Purrincess.” the hero grinned and moved closer. “By any chance, do you have some delicious croissants for the famous protector of this city?”

Marinette pretended to pout. “Oh, I see… Looking for free croissants only…”

A sparkle of the fear flashed in Chat’s eyes. “Marinette, you know I’m kidding, it’s only the way to start a conversation.”

“Well, you’d better think about some more topics while I go grab snacks for us.” Marinette winked and went downstairs.

Chat took the opportunity to look around the room. That night after Clara’s concert, he noticed that pink walls seemed to be unusually bare. Only later he realized that some time ago there were a lot of posters and clippings from magazines with his civilian face (and Plagg reminded him about it earlier! How did it take him so long to figure out?). Now there were more photos of the class and friends and some gorgeous pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir in action next to the shelf with handmade superheroes dolls.

At her desk, he noticed a frame with two photos: one photo with Alya and one selfie with Adrien. Yeah, the picture that they took on the first day of the year, the most liked photo in his Instagram. She looked startled and shy, the light blush on her cheeks and the awkward smile. But he felt warmth in his chest thinking about this and that moment which was captured in the previous picture, where she sat on the bench concentrated on her sketchbook, and he watched her from a distance.

Chat’s gaze fixed on the papers scattered on the table. He saw the lines and started reading. Something there made him shiver.

* * *

**The song: James Blake – Voyeur**

* * *

“You sneaky cat! What did you find there?” the voice came from behind. Chat quickly put on Adrien’s model smile, turned around, and took a steaming cup from her hands.

“Princess…” he began. “I knew that you are an exceptionally talented designer, but this caught me off-guard. Did you make this beautiful poem?”

“Yeah, but this thing isn’t finished. You see, there are several variations.” Marinette told him and took a sip from her own mug.

“I see…” mumbled Chat, looking intently at the neatly written lines. The handwriting seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Of course, he saw it many times in borrowed notes after missed classes, but there was something else…

“May I ask what this is for?”

“For our beloved Jagged Stone. Usually he asks me to design album covers, posters, or merch, but last time we met, he was looking for a new point of view. He thinks that I can help him to write a special song for his tour opening show in Paris. As you see, I am trying my best.” Marinette smiled tentatively.

“You never cease to amaze me! You know I’m the pun master, but rhymes are the highest level of the mastership for me. Is it the first time you are doing this?” the feline hero asked curiously.

Marinette took one croissant from the plate and said, “No. I wrote some lyrics for Kitty Section’s songs. And my first poem was dedicated to my crush. But I forgot to sign it hahaha.” She blushed slightly and looked away.

Chat frowned at the mention of Luka’s band but… Wait. Her crush? Who was it? If it was Lukа, she would have said his name, wouldn't she? A perfect opportunity to reveal one of the secrets around this mystery girl.

“So, who is this Prince Charming who inspired your first masterpiece?” Chat asked, trying to sound innocent.

The girl sighed. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know? But it doesn’t matter anymore. He’s taken already. I missed my chances, afraid to confess and be rejected. The other girl was much bolder. And now he will never know about the poem, about the scarf, and about my feelings for him.” She groaned and covered her face with her hands. Chat was perplexed. Who was the dumbass who didn’t notice on time the feelings of this amazing girl? Did he know him? He almost missed the next whispered words.

“I just want Adrien to be happy. Even if it’s not with me. I’ll just lock these stupid fantasies and dreams in the dark corner of my mind and try to be a better friend for him instead of an incoherent klutz…”

It hit him like a sucker punch.

> **_…and her mind was on me_ **

“Adrien? Agreste?” he asked in disbelief. But she denied it all earlier! Was she really that afraid of rejection?

“Yes, him.”

Oh Kwamis…

He was that dense fool who lost those chances, not acknowledging their existence. And denying the need for them. And that Valentine poem was from her, not from Ladybug. But now this fact made those words even more precious.

 _‘Ok, Adrien, think quick!’_ the boy said himself pretending to focus on chewing croissants. _‘Now you owe Kagami nothing, Ladybug maybe will never love you. But here you can have something real, dare I say, vital. Try to fix the situation and not mess it up.’_

“Hey!” he began. “When will you finish the song? I can’t wait to hear it. These lyrics really speak to me, you know.”

 _‘Because you inspired me, kitty.”_ Marinette thought. “In one week.” she said aloud. “Jagged didn’t ask me to create the melody, but I’d like to. It will help to express a lot of feelings and could inspire him more. It’s a shame that Luka is busy with his and the band’s first album and doesn't have time to help me create the tune…”

Chat glanced on her selfie with Adrien. A brilliant idea struck him.

“You could ask Adrien, couldn’t you?” he smirked and pointed on the photo frame. “I heard that he is an excellent pianist. I know that piano isn’t exactly rock’n’roll, but you need something simple to meet the deadline, and Jagged needs a new point of view, or rather, a new point of ‘hearing.’”

Marinette looked like a deer in the headlights. Chat decided to push a little more. “He’s your friend after all. I think he could find some time for you if you’d ask. Don’t you think?”

Marinette bit her lip thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re right. Besides, he’s a huge fan of Jagged, just like you and me. I signed an album with my first designed cover for him. I think he will be happy to help his idol.”

“Exactly!” Chat exclaimed and stood up. “I’m sure it will be a thrilling experience! I really can’t wait to hear the final version. Now excuse your knight, I should go. Good luck and good night, beautiful!” he winked and climbed up to the balcony.

She followed him and waved goodbye.

“Tikki, you heard that Chat Noir said? Do you think it would be ok if I asked Adrien to create a melody?”

The little creature flew in front of Marinette’s face with a knowing smile. “I think you should try. I agree with Chat. Regardless of the latest events, you are friends with Adrien. Finish your poem and ask him tomorrow at the school.” _‘I’m sure he’ll say yes after a night of thinking and screaming in the pillow. Poor Plagg!’_ the kwami giggled internally.

Marinette patted Tikki’s head, gave her the macaron, and sat back at her table.

> **_I’m not going down._ **
> 
> **_Not today._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this could be the perfect Lukanette story, because who else can be a perfect composer than a boy that can hear melodies from people's hearts and souls? Buuuut, as I mentioned in one of comments threads earlier, my goal was a happy ending after identity reveal for Adrinette. Luka and Kagami were huge roadblocs on this way. When I started to develop this story in my head, I really didn't want to describe Adrigami and Lukanette relationships, but their existence seemed inevitable for me.  
> To move Kagami from the way was easy because of her cold and reserved personality. I believe that in season 4 and 5 she could show her sensitive side and be actually a nice friendly girl. But at this level of character development my version also can be believable.  
> About Luka... For a long time I was looking for a reason why he could break up with Marinette (except for a generous push to follow the love of her life Adrien, which doesn't fit this story). Something overdramatic (like in Adrigami case) would be completely out of character for Luka. Therefore, I chose a simple way - to make him so busy that he had absolutely no time to participate in another songwriting process, even with all his will to help. So the Prince Charming got his chance to woo his Princess.


	6. Tuning in to common wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Adrinette fluff for you, guys. And The Hit in progress.

* * *

**The song: IAMX – This will make you love again**

* * *

Chat Noir slipped through his window and detransformed. While Plagg flew to recharge, Adrien went to his closet and pulled out the blue scarf. He knew that it was too good to be true, but he chose to believe that his father actually remembered his birthday and brought him something special. The boy carefully inspected all stitches and found the hidden signature – the little M.

“Holy shit, Plagg! Can you believe it? This scarf was made by Marinette; here is her signature. Somehow Father stole the credit… Oh my God…," Adrien groaned.

Plagg cackled. “Kid, I can totally believe it. I knew that your Father can give Hawkmoth a run for his money. And I knew that your *ahem* ‘just a friend’ has too much kindness in her, so she kept silent about this misunderstanding so that you live happily in your ignorance."

“After the recent conversation, I’m not sure if I should consider her only as a friend."

Plagg whistled and did a double flip in the air. “Finally, you got there! It took only hearing directly about her feelings, which she’s going to get rid of! I was so tired of your obliviousness."

“What a mess I’ve made, haven’t I?”

“Obviously," Plagg stated.

“What do you think I should do now?”

The black kwami grinned. “I suggest you review the notes and take some real piano practice before she asks you to compose a melody for her song. You gave her this hint as Chat, remember?”

Adrien looked determined. “You’re right, Plagg. Where are my music sheets?”

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

Adrien didn’t sleep much. He tossed and turned, thinking about Marinette and Ladybug. He’s sure that meeting Marinette is one of the best things that happened to him. Despite her generally nervous behaviour around him, this girl always was there when he needed help or cheer. It was she who ran around the city with him from crazy fans and Gorilla to sneak into the cinema and watch his mother’s film. It was her lucky charm that he carried everywhere in his pocket.

He told Plagg and Nino that she was just a friend. But now he knew: this was only a mantra to hold him still. Don’t make a move, don’t change anything, and you don’t lose one of a few close friends. Adrien was afraid that he was projecting feelings for Ladybug onto Marinette. Now he knew: they both have a place in his heart. And if he allows his feelings to bloom, then his love for Marinette will swallow him.

After the alarm rang, he got up, took a shower, played some of his favorite love songs on the piano, grabbed his lunch from the kitchen, and ran to the car.

When he entered the schoolyard, he saw Marinette sitting on the bench and fidgeting nervously. He put on his best smile and went there.

She greeted him first. “M-morning, Adrien. How was your weekend?"

He sat down next to her. “Great, and yours?”

She smiled tentatively and said, “Nice. I was working on one important project. Actually, I wanted to ask you for help i-if you ha-have some t-time."

Adrien perked up already knowing what it will be. “How can I help?”

Marinette handed him a paper with the lyrics. “Jagged asked me to help him make a special song for the tour opening. I wrote the lyrics, but I can’t make music. Luka can’t help now; he and the band are so busy with an album, you know. I remembered that you play the piano. Maybe you can help me create the melody?” She backpedaled immediately. “I-it’s o-okay i-if you d-don’t have time or something else, I-I understand…”

He put his free hand on her shoulder and gave her his most reassuring smile. “Marinette, I’d love to help my dear friend and my idol. I'm not too experienced, but I’ll do my best! How much time do we have?”

She blushed and smiled happily. “I have an appointment with Jagged on Sunday."

He mentally went through his schedule. “We can discuss it today during lunch. I think it can be done by Friday. I could play a tune for you in the art room after classes."

“That would be awesome! Thank you, Adrien!” she exclaimed. The bell rang, so they rushed to the classroom.

* * *

Adrien was distracted during the first period. He read the poem again and again and wondered how Marinette could write this. How could she catch this feeling of freedom and loneliness during solo night patrols, this almost unspoken plea to another partner to watch your back, this determination to not give up? Those gusts of wind that ruffled his already imperfect hairstyle. Those stars that he was able to see when he concentrated despite the light pollution.

The young superhero closed his eyes and remembered the view from the highest level of the Eiffel Tower. He remembered Ladybug, their conversations about being superheroes, her scolding when he took another hit for her. When he covered her.

It’s unbelievable how they managed to form such a strong bond in such a short time. How they can communicate without words in the middle of battles. Adrien might not have a strong set of social skills, but he knew that what they shared between them is rare and very valuable (even without romantic feelings). Not every couple has this connection, let alone friends and relatives.

And somehow Marinette was not only able to capture those feelings and thoughts but even translate them into this poem. As if there was something similar in her life…

“… Adrien!”

He snapped out of his dazed state.

“Huh?”

Marinette stood in front of his desk seeming worried.

“The bell rang five minutes ago. L-lunch h-hour s-s-started. S-shall we go to the art room to discuss the melody?”

He began to pack his things. “Yeah, we shall."

Thank God, today the art room was empty. Adrien sat on the bench, opened the piano lid, and gestured for Marinette to sit next to him. When she sat down, he turned his head and caught her eye.

“Your lyrics are amazing, Marinette," he murmured. “A few words but so much emotion behind them. What inspired you? To me it seems like the life of our superheroes…."  _ ‘Be careful, Agreste, don't give yourself away.’ _

Marinette blushed and looked away. “Ye-yeah," she mumbled under her breath. “I’ve scrolled through the Ladyblog, watched some of their interviews. Their partnership is re-really strong. Their trust in each other amazed me."

“So, what kind of melody do you want me to create? What kind of mood and tempo? Maybe, you have references?”

She shifted on the bench and looked at him. “It will be the show opening. Jagged used the word “breakthrough," but I don’t think that we need a powerful start from the first notes. I-I feel like it s-should start quietly and then spin in a spiral and reach the hi-highest point in the end. That b-breakthrough. And then the audience will exhale and the rock-n-roll will start."

He blinked, stunned.

She scratched her chin. “As for the mood… Cold Parisian night. The wind on the ro-rooftop. The heights that Ladybug and Chat Noir could easily r-reach with their weapons. Something breathtaking." She giggled nervously. “I know ho-how important it is to articulate requirements clearly. But this is creative w-work and I don’t want to restrict you, just like Jagged didn’t restrict me." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it slightly. “I know that you’re a big fan of theirs. I know that you can catch the mood. I trust you, Adrien. I be-believe that you can make it right."

He was speechless.  _ ‘God, what did I do to be blessed with her presence in my life?’ _ “I’ll do my best for you, Marinette," he managed to say out loud.

“Play something for me."

His eyes widened at the unexpected request.

“What do you want to hear?” the boy asked tentatively.

The girl let his hand go and said quietly, “Do you have something in your mind? B-but not pompous, classic pieces. Do you know something modern? Maybe a s-song you like. Or something close to the mood that I described."

Adrien flexed his fingers and put them on the keys. “Yeah, I have something in mind. Do you mind if I sing? If by any chance you know the lyrics, you can sing along." He winked and smiled at her.

“Okay," she said.

He began to play and sing quietly.

> **_When the joys of living just leave you cold_ **
> 
> **_Frozen from the failing mess you've made your own_ **
> 
> **_And if you want an ending to your screenplay life_ **
> 
> **_Well here's the consolation that will change your heart and mind_ **

She grinned, recognizing the song, and started to sing along.

> **_This will make you love again_ **
> 
> **_And now you save_ **
> 
> **_Love again_ **
> 
> **_To feel the rays_ **
> 
> **_Love again_ **

* * *

**Friday**

* * *

When Adrien played the tune that he made on the piano and sang the lyrics, Marinette could not resist. A few tears ran down her cheeks. When he finished, he smiled and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She smiled brightly. “Well done, Adrien. It’s really beautiful." Now he couldn’t resist and hugged her tightly. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

The boy put all of Chat Noir’s experience in this song. But there was something else laying here. Of course, Chat considered the shielding of the lady his main mission in battle. Adrien felt something similar with Marinette, but at the same time completely different. There was strength in her too, but she always seemed so fragile and awkward to him. When he stopped suppressing his feelings, he wanted to protect her even more, to hide her away from all troubles and sorrows. In his eyes, Marinette’s blue eyes, despite the cold hue, shone with such warmth that they easily overshadowed the stars. He knew that Ladybug would always watch his back. But being with Marinette now felt like a breath of fresh air. Both girls had a special place in his heart, and the young composer combined these emotions in his work.

Adrien assured Marinette that the piano is only one layer. Jagged and his musicians will make the sound voluminous and rich. Drums, guitars, synths… Everyone knows that Jagged only worked with the best people in the industry. So, if he approves of their song, it will definitely be a hit.


	7. Growing closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re closer and closer to the end! Now let’s dive into songwriting process. Sadly, I don’t have personal experience in that field (I regret it, but maybe someday ...). Anyway, it will be fun for our protagonists!  
> 

* * *

**The song: Kygo – Fragile (feat. Labrinth)**

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

Adrien and Marinette were greeted by Penny and, together, the three of them walked in the studio. There they were: the rock legend himself and his musicians. The guitarist Vivika (Adrien winced remembering Desperada and thousands of Second Chances), the keyboardist Lucie, the bassist Antoine, the drummer Mathis, and sound engineers Catherine and Pierre.

“Hello, my dear Marinette! Oh, you brought your friend?” Jagged greeted teenagers excitedly.

“Hello everyone! Glad to see you guys," Marinette greeted politely. Adrien smiled and waved. “I told you, Jagged, that I would ask my friends for help, et **voilà**! This is Adrien; he’s one of your biggest fans, and he made the melody for our song. Shall we play?” Marinette asked.

Jagged hopped up from his chair and nodded vigorously. “Yeah, my girl. Come on, boy, sit here," he gestured on the small piano.

The guests settled themselves next to the instrument. Adrien started playing with a small smile on his lips. He sang the first verse and chorus, Marinette the second.

When they finished, Jagged looked astonished. Vivica and Penny grinned. Antoine whistled loudly, Mathis drummed a victorious tune, and the rest of the musicians applauded. Marinette and Adrien blushed.

“God, this is amazing!” Jagged exclaimed and hugged both teens. “Even if it doesn’t sound like pure rock-n-roll now, it surely will after we finish this masterpiece!”

“Was it really that good, Jagged?” Marinette grinned, hugging him back.

Jagged pouted. “Would I lie to you, my little diamond? Now sit back and enjoy, we’re gonna jam a little. Adrien, you’re the lead today!”

Adrien gave them a toothy grin and explained his ideas about the direction where the melody should evolve. For the next hour, they jammed, Jagged sang, and Catherine and Pierre recorded some parts to be used as drafts. Then Jagged thanked them, and he promised to send the passes to the concert a day or two before the show.

Marinette was on cloud nine. She made the song for her idol and friend! She was present in the studio and watched the creative process of his team! And Adrien… Even if they will never be more than friends, she cares about him deeply and always wants him to be happy.

When Adrien and Kagami started dating, Marinette had her breakdown. A really small breakdown, because Ladybug the Guardian of Miraculouses couldn’t afford to be akumatized because of stupid teenage drama (especially if she herself caused it, by leaving them alone at André’s cart before Love Eater’s appearance). Then she decided to overcome her feelings and try to be a better friend to both Adrien and Kagami. Slowly, but surely, her stuttering around the model boy almost vanished, replaced by confident speaking and cheeky remarks, and their friendship blossomed. When Alya teased her about it, saying something like “Oh, if you were like that before he met Miss Sword,'' Marinette dismissed her playfully but in her head reluctantly agreed. She really is the one who is to blame for the lost chances. Either with Adrien or with Chat.

Lately, Adrien seemed quiet, even his signature model smile couldn’t hide his wistfulness. But today, he was practically glowing. And was he gazing at her differently, more fondly, tenderly? Or was she imagining things? No, better not to think about it and keep the status quo. She should stick with friendship. It's a safer option, and, boy, did she really need some safety and stability now.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien reevaluated his friendship with Marinette and all his thoughts and impressions about her. He realized that her stuttering and awkwardness around him were caused by her crush on him. He noticed that now she seemed to be at ease around him but still not quite the girl that she became around Chat. That confidence and sass, almost like Ladybug…

This nagging suspicion started occupying his mind after he replayed almost two-year-long friendships — first with Marinette, then with the spotted heroine. Adrien was scared that this was only his wishful thinking, so he kept dismissing that thought.

But then Adrien and Marinette went together to the Louvre for a class field day. They spotted André Glacier at the Pont des Arts. The man mischievously told them that there were some new flavors, so he can clarify their combinations. 

> **_Come take my heart of glass_ **
> 
> **_And give me your love_ **
> 
> **_I hope you'll still be there_ **
> 
> **_To pick the pieces up_ **
> 
> **_'Cause baby I'm fragile, fragile, fragile_ **

When Adrien received the cone with blue and pink scoops and a strawberry with chocolate crumbs on the top, he was crushed inside by that “wishful thinking” wave. At the same time Marinette’s heart skipped some beats, when André poured chocolate on her usual peach and mint scoops.

_‘Could it be Chat? Usually I associated it with Adrien, but dark chocolate… like a disguise or something… Oh God’_

She forcefully interrupted her inner monologue when she saw the cone in Adrien’s hand. “It doesn’t look like Kagami…” she mumbled, but he heard.

“We broke up three weeks ago, don’t you remember?” Adrien asked. Right. He really told them, but she was more focused on the lyrics and the guardianship stuff, so this information didn’t register fully in her mind.

She gasped. “Shiiiit, I’m really sorry, Adrien. It was so insensitive of me. I'm a terrible friend."

“Don’t worry," the boy smiled genuinely. “There was too much pressure on us, plus we treated each other wrong, but I hope that eventually, we’ll come to terms with it. And," he took her hand in his and squeezed gently, “Don't talk about yourself like that. You’re amazing, Marinette. And as a friend too. Besides, your ice-cream also looks interesting. Rather like Chat Noir, than Luka." It really looks like his superhero self, heh. She confessed to Chat back then, but now Luka was nearby all the time. He had to test the waters.

“Lu-lu-luka? Where did that come from?" Marinette stammered and blushed fiercely.

“Aren’t you two a thing? I’ve seen the way he looks at you."

She looked into his eyes with a pained expression, then whispered, “No, he's a nice guy, but we aren’t a thing,” and returned to her ice-cream. A phone call from Penny broke the tension. In 10 minutes, she arrived in a luxury black car and handed them the envelope with two VIP-passes and their names on them.

Marinette started to open the envelope when they heard loud crashes nearby. Adrien shoved the girl into the nearest secluded alley, babbled some excuses, and immediately ran away, leaving Marinette alone with the envelope with two passes in her hands. She stuffed it in her jeans pocket and looked around.

“Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> André definitely knows something more… Will our heroes understand his hints, or will they need irrefutable and obvious evidence shoved under their noses?  
> We’ll find about this in the next chapter.


	8. Finding the missing things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something we are all waiting for...
> 
> Sorry, I don't like writing battles. In the show, it takes too much screen time and often distract us from the characters and their development. I don't want to include fights in my works, unless it's critically necessary for the plot development, which is not the case now.

* * *

**The song: Imagine Dragons – Walking The Wire**

* * *

The battle was exhausting. The heroes had to recharge their kwamis twice, and when the akuma was cleansed, a few seconds remained until the end of their third transformation. They hid on a secluded rooftop and returned to their civilian selves sitting back to back.

“Are you okay, M’lady?" Chat asked.

“Yes, I’m happy that I have more than one cookie in my purse,” was her answer.

“Unlike you,” Plagg growled. “Hey, Pigtails, can you give me a cookie? Kid ran out of my food here, but I still have to bring our asses home somehow."

“Sure, come here," Marinette told him. When the second kwami started munching, she said without looking back, “Tikki’s almost recharged, so we will leave first, okay?"

“Okay, I won’t look after you," he promised.

But he didn’t need to do it. When she swung away, and he stood up, he saw a familiar envelope at his feet.

Maybe, it was not only his wishful thinking.

He picked it up, took some deep breaths to calm down his wild heartbeat, and looked inside. There were two VIP-passes to Jagged’s show tomorrow, one for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and one for Adrien Agreste. The latter took his pass and put in his shirt pocket, where he usually hid his kwami.

“Uh-oh," sing-songed the little black creature finishing his cookie. “Looks like the cat’s out of the bag."

“Come on, Plagg," Adrien grinned wickedly. “We should visit a certain talented princess in her castle."

> **_We could turn around, or we could give it up_ **
> 
> **_But we'll take what comes, take what comes_ **

* * *

“TIKKI WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT WHERE THE HECK IS IT?”

“What, Marinette?”

“THE ENVELOPE! WITH OUR PASSES FOR TOMORROW’S SHOW!!! Gosh, what do I tell Adrien? We’ll be kicked out from there, and he will hate me forever! What a shame!”

“Marinette, calm down! Maybe you lost it during one of the detransformations."

“We should go and find the envelope!”

“If you’re talking about this envelope, then don’t worry. I found it, My Lady."

Marinette slowly raised her head and looked up. Chat made his way through the skylight, sat on her bed, and waved said envelope in his hand. She paled. Did he just call her “My Lady”?

“What did you say? Where did you find it? How did you know it’s mine?” she mumbled. The leather-clad superhero looked at her with such adoration and tenderness in his eyes that she couldn’t breathe.

“I found it on the roof behind my back two minutes after your departure. I know it’s you, Bugaboo, don’t try to deny it. Your name is written on one of the passes. And I know that Ladybug didn’t work as a courier this time because I saw that Penny Rolling gave it to Marinette three minutes before akuma appeared nearby. And I know that Marinette couldn’t be on that roof with me or earlier during the attack, unless she’s Ladybug. So here we are.”

Denying would be useless, so she should just clear the air. “You… you’re not disappointed? The girl under the mask doesn’t shine as bright as the heroine herself…” She almost melted under his intense stare.

“Are you kidding me? How could I be? My beloved Lady and my precious Princess turned out to be the same person! And here I thought that I’m doomed with bad luck. But I’m the luckiest cat alive! I wondered where you took your inspiration for that wonderful song that will premiere tomorrow. I felt something familiar, something, dare I say, miraculous between the lines, and now I know why. I’m really happy that this amazing, beautiful, genuine, caring girl has my back."

She choked back the sob. “Chat…”

He tossed the envelope to her and stood up. “I really hope that you will accept all of me after that and maybe something more will happen when I tell you who I am, but I’m not rushing or forcing you in anything. Now I should say goodbye, Princess. Tomorrow will be a great day." Again, he looked at her with awe and mischievousness sparkles in his eyes. “Can’t wait to hear OUR song premiered live." He quickly climbed to the roof and vaulted away.

Marinette remained frozen for thirty seconds, then she opened the envelope. There was only one pass inside. With her name. She sat on the chair and clutched the papers to her chest.

“Our song? Oh my God… He… Andr é ! That ice-cream with a chocolate disguise… He suspected something! Tikki! Was it really Adrien all this time?”

Tikki nuzzled her cheek and said quietly, “It’s time, Marinette. You need him to cover you, to protect you fully. And he desperately needs it from you. Everything will be alright. You’re the strongest pair of wielders we ever had.”

“GAH! Tikki! What should I wear tomorrow? Is it a date or what?” Marinette cried suddenly.

Tikki giggled and flew to the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	9. Singing about love, uniting by it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank all those people who read it, subscribed for it and bookmarked my work. As I said earlier, it’s my first fanfic and first long and decent English text. I’m so happy to see those statistics and know that many people checked my work and liked it! And thanks [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/pseuds/mayuralover) for beta-reading!
> 
> Nooooow… I promised Adrinette happy end — I delivered that happy end!
> 
> A couple of words about the main song for this story — **"Cover Me" by Depeche Mode**. When I heard it at first, in the middle of the new album from my favourite band, I cried. I heard it live three times, and everytime it tore me to pieces. I’ve listened it when I’ve travelled somewhere by plane. I’m at loss of words when I try to describe what this song makes me feel.  
> Please, listen and watch the music video. It’s simultaneously about loneliness and a significant person who can save you from it. Exactly as I imagine Adrien’s life.

* * *

**THE MAIN SONG: Depeche Mode – Cover Me  
(album version OR Josh T. Pearson Choose Hellth Remix)**

* * *

Marinette decided to wear the newest merch t-shirt that she designed for the upcoming tour along with a loose, knee-length skirt. She left her hair down and applied some makeup. When she started to pack things in her bigger, black purse, Sabine called from downstairs.

Marinette almost tripped on the stairs when she spotted Adrien chatting with her parents. He was totally dressed in black, even more handsome and radiant than ever before. How in the hell didn’t she connect the dots sooner?

When the boy noticed her, the signature Chat Noir smirk appeared on his face. “Marinette!” he exclaimed happily. She quickly composed herself and smiled. “Hey, Adrien! Do you want to eat something before we go? The night will be long and there’s no proper food at the venue. We have quiches and filet mignon."

His eyes lit up. “That would be really nice."

* * *

While he was eating, she carefully examined the features of his face. Then her gaze fell on the silver ring on his hand. She knew it very well. _‘Oh God, it’s certainly him. How did I get so lucky?’_

He finished his meal and said, “Thank you, Marinette. It was really delicious."

“Anything for you." She eyed the pass sticking out of his pocket. It looked like a perfect opportunity to address the elephant in the room. She would ask carefully. Even if, somehow, she was mistaken, this question couldn’t reveal anything.

“So, how did you get your pass? I’m sure that Penny gave me yours before the akuma attack."

His gaze focused on the girl. _‘Okay, boy, no time like the present. You blurted out almost everything yesterday; let’s open the last one.’_

He took a deep breath. “It’s me who found the envelope. I took mine out before bringing you yours."

For a moment, Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. Then slowly a lovestruck grin appeared on her face. When she opened her eyes, they were full of so much adoration and happiness that Adrien almost choked.

Marinette took his hand with the Miraculous in hers and gently stroked it. “My kitty," she whispered. “I’m so happy it’s really you. If only you knew how relieved I felt when I realized that my heart didn’t need to be torn in two halves anymore… First, I fell in love with my sweet and kind classmate. Then, I had a chance to see my partner in a whole new light. Both carefree and vulnerable sides of the brave superhero who protects Paris and my life. You were right: I really wrote that song about you, poured all my feelings for Chat. And it’s truly miraculous that you as a civilian helped me to finish that.”

She came to his side and hugged him tightly. Adrien couldn’t breathe, afraid that he’d explode from the happiness. He managed to mumble, “I told you M’Lady that we’re meant for each other."

Marinette giggled. “Come on, kitty cat, stand up. Let’s face the music that brought us together."

Adrien smirked. “Together, huh?”

Marinette’s lips formed a mischievous grin. “Unless you still want to be just a friend for me."

Plagg cackled from the shirt’s pocket. “Oh, Ladybug, it’s so good that now I’m not the only one who can tease him about that! Don’t let him live that down!”

Adrien groaned and stood up. Then, he hugged her again, pressed a kiss on top of her head, and whispered, “I’d love to be something more, if you’ll have me."

* * *

They slipped through the back entrance unnoticed by the crowd around the venue. Penny greeted them and took them to the dressing room. Jagged quickly hugged them both and winked at Marinette, noticing the teenagers holding hands. The girl blushed and lowered her head, hiding a smile. “Go, dear lovebirds, and enjoy the show! We have the last soundcheck to do."

One of the security staff escorted them to the standing VIP-area. There wasn’t a big crowd, about thirty people, most of them were Jagged’s buddies or his musicians’ relatives.

The crowd began cheering loudly. The musicians went on stage and the people went wild. Then Jagged made his appearance. After some bows, poses, rock’n’roll signs, and air kisses, he sat on the bench next to the piano and tapped at the microphone.

“GOOD EVENING, PARIS!!!”

The audience exploded with screams and applause.

Jagged grinned. “So, this is the start of my “Shake the Earth Tour," and, as usual, I have a special song for this night. Two amazing teenagers helped me make it. I knew already that each of them was blessed with many talents, but they never cease to amaze me. I don’t know what inspired them to write the basis for this fascinating thing with such a deep meaning, but I really hope that you’ll love the final result, the song that me and my guys finished and are gonna bring to life right now. Cheers to my talented friends!!!”

People cheered, whooped, and whistled loudly. Marinette grinned proudly. Adrien hugged her from behind and whispered words of encouragement in her ear. If only Jagged knew about all the hidden senses, about exactly what this song will become to them — a hymn for their love, a start of a new chapter in the story about their partnership.

“Aaaaand now I would like to introduce you to the other half of the duet — the spectacular artist and a great artistic soul — CLARA NIGHTINGALE!!!”

“OHMYGOD!” Marinette exclaimed. “They’ll both perform our song! Am I dreaming, Kitty?”

Adrien smiled and kissed the crown of her head. “My Lady, we performed our version for them as a duo. I think that Jagged liked that idea."

“And by the way," the singer announced, “the song is called ‘Cover Me.’ Leeeet’s go!”

Jagged set his fingers on the piano keys, took the first note, and began singing the first verse. Adrien was right: the sounds of the piano were only the basic layer of melody.

> **_I've felt better_ **
> 
> **_I've been up all night_ **
> 
> **_I can feel it coming_ **
> 
> **_The morning light_ **
> 
> **_The air is so cold here_ **
> 
> **_It's so hard to breathe_ **
> 
> **_We better take cover_ **
> 
> **_Will you cover me?_ **
> 
> **_Way up here with the Northern lights_ **
> 
> **_Beyond you and me_ **
> 
> **_I dreamt of us in another life_ **
> 
> **_One we've never reached_ **

Soon piano sound was united with the soft thumps of drums growing into the steady, powerful rhythm as if matching the quickening heartbeat. Synths, guitar, and bass were added gradually.

> **_You know we're sinking_ **
> 
> **_We could fade away_ **
> 
> **_I'm not going down_ **
> 
> **_Not today_ **
> 
> **_The air is so cold here_ **
> 
> **_Too cold to see_ **
> 
> **_We have to take cover_ **
> 
> **_Cover me_ **
> 
> **_Way up here with the Northern lights_ **
> 
> **_Beyond these broken bars_ **
> 
> **_I pictured us in another life_ **
> 
> **_Where we're all superstars_ **

Clara sang the second verse, and both singers finished the second chorus. Then Jagged took the guitar from an assistant, and the madness began. The melody was spiralling into the whirlwind of feelings and emotions. All the musicians united in a powerful force moving the song to its highest point.

Meanwhile, the heroes in their civilian disguises were lost in their own world. Marinette turned around to face Adrien. The lyrics ended and the outro started. So many words haven’t been said yet, but the song and the silent communication established over the years of partnership could easily fill those gaps.

“I love you,” Marinette mouthed; her fingers traced the outlines of the imaginary mask on her partner’s face.

“I love you too, my princess," Adrien answered, drowning into her eyes. He slowly leaned closer, and she met him in the middle. Yin and Yang united in a blissful kiss with so many promises to the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, folks. Hope you enjoyed this journey with me. Let me know what you think about this story in the comment section. Take care of yourself and your loved ones. Listen to good music. Check my fics [in your room (will I always be here?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422470) for Marichat May 2020, dreamy LadyNoir fluff [dream of connection (are you even real?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278922), and [Miss Fortune and Prince Charming: The Tale of Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519787/chapters/59196787) for Ladrien June 2020.  
> Let’s hope that seasons 4 and 5 will be released sooner than later, and our beloved dorks will get together (no offense, Lukanette shippers) and will live happily ever after.  
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like writing/reading fanfiction or drawing MLB fanart and looking for friendly and supportive community, welcome to our [Miraculous Fanwork](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! There people from different corners of the world share their thoughts and creations, participate in discussions and other types of events. Join us today!


End file.
